The guide
by Angelicbutterfly1028
Summary: we meet Analia a new super hero. Unlike Ladybug, and Chatnoir she is a balance between good, and bad. Butterfly was created to keep Ladybug, and Chatnoir partners through every thick, and thin. When her latest partners are tragically murdered we read her story along with Marinette's, and Adrien's reaction to becoming Ladybug, and Chatnoir


They had all been the same age only twelve years into life before it was tragically taken away for 2. A body of red, and black along with one the color of solid black sprawled on the ground unmoving while the young girl crouched shaking each one of them hoping to bring back a friendship that had ended so abruptly. Pools of blood surrounded all three, serious injuries spread like poison through each body, but unlike one two had run cold. A pure blond halo of hair stained red stood to leave suffering from a growing darkness looking at her former comrades who had lost their transformation. A best friend who had been through everything with her, and a boy too shy to talk to the world both that should have grown up to love each other. Now gone tears streamed through turquoise eyes with purple shards scattered across black pupils watching as a figure surrounded in black laughed in the background. They should have lived to love each other; each generation of Ladybugs, Chatnoirs, and Butterflies fell in love in some way. This time it was Ladybug and Chatnoir. She cried for them both, for all the past heroes, and for all the ones who would find themselves in this situation in the future. Throwing a beautiful blanket over both bodies she left never looking back.

That's what made her Butterfly the courage to carry on, the strength to deny the past, the will to turn the worst into the best that's what a Butterfly is. Each situation that couldn't faze the young child crumbled without resistance as her partners were placed into the ground. A speech, she was supposed to do a speech to celebrate the lives of to citizens that she wasn't supposed to know, yet had become attached too. They stood there listening to the twelve year olds silence while she looked at her once great friends, and turned to run. Her aura was too much even for akumas they couldn't even look at her for that child's sorrow was far great for even the worst of evil. She broke, and no one truly knew why his or her once perkiest friend had suddenly silenced her joy. No one understood the true pain she felt watching two once bright pair of eyes dim with the last light of their futures. Now here she was watching everyone move on, grieving for family, and friends long over. Still trying to deny the pain, the agony, and the emptiness that consumed her heart with each creature she beat. The joy of winning was far subsided due to the lack of Ladybug's perky presence, and her kitty's cool attitude. Now they were truly gone their faces had disappeared from the tabloids, and long forgotten by their once biggest fans leaving only a tiny bug to fill their place. For that was her story, the ending that the she had been warned about, but never took heed in the warning. That was the last of the pure butterfly, for when a butterfly loses her will she surcome to the life of darkness that had followed her from day one.

Two years later

She had grown taller, wiser, leaner, but not happier her kwami knew that pain of watching a loved one die, and never truly getting over it. The now fifteen year old carried Paris on her shoulders yet she never seemed to droop or fall. Each day should have been easier every one had told her that, and here she was crying harder than she ever had in two years since that day. The anniversary of the beloved heroes was everywhere fan arts, pictures, and videos were posted on every street they had been there for weeks. So many pictures of a smiling trio covered every surface leaving Paris itself to morn over its once beloved children. Many whispered about the change they saw in the young girl, as she grew never laughing her smile the only reminder that she had been a real person. A ghost ran over Paris squashing the excited atmosphere that once surrounded it's crowded streets when an attack surfaced. She leapt, twirled, and jumped with such grace, but it felt wrong without her partners they had kept her happy. Blond twin tails had been put to rest with a high ponytail, which gave her maturity she didn't feel. School never surprised the young genius; each day was the same routine never changing. The nights were the same, patrol and go back home to do the homework she had already finished at lunch, and cry. She had never expected what happened to her, everything had been fine until that faithful night when she would've died willingly before admitting that they were back

Adrien POV: He had heard about the girl who had been blessed with fire made from blond curls. He had heard the rumors when he transferred maybe he had even been warned never to go near her once or twice. Why the rumors had been so cold, and heartless he couldn't tell you, but he could tell that he was interested. Each day was a living hell for the boy who had everything, and nothing at the same time. So walking into the classroom for the new boy was horrible with his bad luck nothing would've gone right. Never had he heeded the warning about this strange girl, he looked for a crown of golden fire like described by every body he spoke to. Nothing prepared him for those blue eyes that produced ice, and screamed for help. No one knew that look better than the boy who had mirrored it for so many years. With not as much as a second glance the girl sat back with her music on full blast while the teacher continued teach. He sat there wondering about the mysterious girl, and how her past had come to fit the girl's personality.

Marinette POV: She had woken up on time without even setting her alarm clock. The girl oozed good luck to the point where most of her friends had been fake at one point in time. Everything about her seemed to cheer for positivity unlike the blond halo of a girl who seemed to deny feeling at all. Those turquoise eyes held pain beyond imagine, the bluenette had known her for most of her life, and still didn't know how to help. The halo of golden fire had been happy beyond imagine, that time in her life that had long been lost. Years had past without as much as a smile from the girl who had lost everything within the time span of an hour. Marinette truly pitied the poor girl because she refused to take the kindness when she needed it most. Now she sat in class behind a blond that had just transferred staring up at a mess of blond curls wondering what had truly happened that killed everything inside the young girl.

How she knew the little Ladybug would find her she wouldn't tell you it ran in her bloodlines. The bluenette's cousin was the dead because of her families luck. She also knew that the new Chat had been chosen, a pull beckoned her to meet a new hero, and a long since legendary one. The first transformation was always the most important the test to see if you truly are meant to take the heavy burden upon your shoulders, and run like you had done it a million times before. Her kwami could tell you each suit was different made for the one, and only Ladybug in her generation to help her breath adventure, and make her comfortable enough to laugh in the face of danger. Tiki could tell you that each Ladybug was unique, and could never be replaced by one with the personality just like the past one. That's what a Ladybug is luck, laughter, and the equal to the luck of a butterfly.

Adrien POV: He was destined to be the one, and only black cat of the night, the holder of the dark energy, and the one to destroy Paris in a turn of hand. With as much power as the boy possessed he was calm, and no more power hungry than a fish that needed air. He never asked for more than a mask to reveal his true potential. A dark past hid behind the boy's model smile looming constantly reminding him that he was different, and could never be the same.

A death brings a heavy toll to the mind, which can never be truly distinguished, but held at bay until one collapses from the weight. That was the story of a black cat, the creature of dark magic, yet with bad luck he was bound to have a lucky day. No one could truly be so dead inside that good luck couldn't break through every so often. That is what Chatnoir was created for, to give those who were forever cursed with bad luck a second chance at happiness.

Plagg POV: Plagg never meant to choose so quickly he never meant to find some one so capable within the two short years that he had watched his best friend suffer along with her human partner. For so long he, and Petite were in the same thinking and fighting without the doubt that our beloved partners would die. On that day when his poor kitten lost his life she changed, they both changed. It shouldn't have happened, they blame themselves. He couldn't comfort her either; she locked herself away with Analia shutting Tiki, and him out. For Adrien to say his life was going to be easy he would be lying. But would lying be so bad if it meant a happy ending for you even if it was only in your head?

Analia POV: Patrols haunted her memories each laughing echo caused the girl to shudder in fear. That day two years ago had taken a toll on her mind, which she never really recovered from. Each shadow took form creating a new scene re breaking the young girl's heart each time. Time never worked within the blond halo of a head creating the allusion of five years, but in reality it could've been two minutes. Analia still felt the pull of her deceased comrades filling her with false hope that they could've really been alive, and it was all a bad dream. Her dreams never changed each one was a recreation of that night, yet each time she closed her eyes they got worse as her imagination worked over time. An akuma had appeared before the very girl's eyes shouting that it wasn't fair for her loved ones to die. She knew the akuma's pain, and set out to help relieve the hurt hiding within the akuma's heart. Each twirl was passionate, a dance between the wind and the girl's body twisting, and twirling. Theses nights were the nights Butterfly came back full as her passionate self from when she was much younger. Each hit, block, and jump consisted of newfound energy that only her old comrades could've brought out in the heat of battle. This was Analia's home, her comfort; this is why she had become Butterfly to help those who couldn't help themselves. A smile appeared for the first time in so many years in the girl's career, but it was not out of happiness, tears shown through her small smile. This was a smile of remorse for her loved ones as she purified the akuma with only a single touch.

The poor girl hadn't seen the two new heroes watching her fight before coming out to properly introduce themselves. Maybe if she had been prepared she wouldn't have acted as she had, maybe the heroes wouldn't have been left confused, and maybe she could've been spared a broken heart. The haircuts, the eyes the smiles she had truly thought her friends had miraculously come back to see her. Tears obscured her eyesight with the realization that they had been replaced with new children that wouldn't know the first thing about fighting. She couldn't stop the water that threatened to end her breathing as her gaze tore into the two young teenagers who had yet to experience what pain truly felt like. So she left them like that vowing that she would protect these two, these two would be her second chance to make things right, and these two would survive to fall in love like history had wanted since the dawn of Ladybug, and Chatnoir.


End file.
